Chilled Desires
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: GKM Prompt. Kurt is an incubus who steals the life force of his victims. David wakes up to find him in his bed.


Kurt eyed the large boy curiously. David, that was his name. He was as warm as he had been the night before, if not warmer. And this time, he was awake.

"Who the fuck are you?" David demanded, clutching his blanket around his waist.

"That's not important." Kurt murmured soothingly as he crawled up the boy's bed, smirking faintly at the look of fear in his eyes. He slowly pulled away the covers that were hiding that beautiful naked body from him.

_I'm not going to hurt you._ he let his hands trail up Dave's legs as he jumped from the chill and the smooth voice echoing inside his head. _Just relax... I can make you feel so good._

Kurt curled around the boy, letting his icy fingers drag along his thick cock. His chilled breath blew across his taunt nipples, making them pebble further as Dave whimpered.

Slowly, cautiously, the boy's burly arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and rubbing along his back. Kurt nearly purred at the heat and pressed against him so that every inch of their bodies touched, warming him to his core.

_Oh the things I could do to you..._ Kurt teased, hiding his face in the crook of David's shoulder and letting his cold breath run down his neck. _Could tie you down... ride you for hours, but never let you come. Hmm, but I bet you wouldn't like that. No, you'd want me on my knees... begging for it while you force that nice long cock in me. I bet you could make me scream so loud..._ he smiled to himself as the boy's arousal heated his skin further.

Having gotten his fill, he slipped out of Dave's arms easily and out the window, with a wink and a promise to return.

Weeks. It had been fucking _weeks_ and every night that teasing bastard had come back.

_It makes me hard, just thinking about those fingers inside me, stretching me open..._

What the hell did he want? Why did he keep coming back every fucking night and try to make him freeze to death?

_Mmmm, I'd love that cock in my ass, or my mouth... I'd take it anywhere, as long as you were fucking me._

"That's it!" Dave snarled as Kurt tried to slip out of his grip again. "Let's do this, you little cocktease. Right here, right now. I'm gonna to fuck you until you're cumming out of your ears, you little slut." He flipped them over and pinned him down, rocking their hips together. He smirked as the brunette groaned beneath him.

"Kurt." He said hoarsely. "My name is Kurt."

"Kurt." Dave growled. "If you're going to put those freezing fucking toes on me and do... whatever the hell it is you do to me, you'd better stop teasing and start delivering." Kurt panted and stared up at him lustily, a single nod all dave needed to yank the simple gray yoga pants off his body. Kurt sighed lazily and laid back as dave leaned over to his bedside table, snatching a nearly empty bottle of lube and coating himself in it.

Kurt had his eyes closed, relaxing and letting his body go lax. _I'm ready_ he thought to himself. So lost in his thoughts, he let out a scream as david slid home with one thrust, not bothering to prep him.

_God, so good. Yes, fuck me hard._ he encouraged, enjoying how david still shuddered with surprise every time he slipped into his mind. _Oh shit, even better than I thought..._

He whined in protest as David pulled out of him, flipping him onto his hands and knees before he slid back in, the new position letting him go deeper, hitting his prostate. Kurt screeched in pleasure, pushing back against him. Reaching around, david gripped his oddly warm cock and began to pump him, smirking as he howled and bucked wantonly, not knowing if he was pushing into the hand around him or the dick in his ass.

_Oh god Dave, so good... Cum with me, please!_ David roared and slammed into him a final time, the frozen contrast making him overly sensitive. Kurt whined and spurted against the blankets, going limp in Dave's arms.

They both were panting heavily, dave pulling Kurt with him as he collapsed on his side. The boy turned in his arms and curled into his chest, his face burrowing into with crook of his shoulder.

Kurt bit him sharply, drawing pinpricks of blood.

David's eyes widened as a sort of shimmery purple light seemed to emit from Kurt, glowing brightly as it wrapped around the two. It tightened, pushing them infinitely closer together as Dave's heart sped up from fear.

_Don't be afraid._ Dave looked up to see Kurt watching the light contently, a soft glimmer of excitement in his eyes. The light grew brightest on Kurt's wrists. The frozen boy smiled softly as the glow shone for a moment, then disappeared, looking like it had sank into his skin. David's eyes grew wide as solid black bands were now around his wrists, like they had been tattooed there. The light retreated back to Kurt, who had his eyes closed in content as he breathed deeply and easily.

"What just happened?" Dave asked quietly, even his whisper seeming too loud in the sudden silence.

_We were bonded._ Kurt's voice was soothing and soft as it slipped through his mind. David found himself relaxing as small cool hands ran up his chest to massage his shoulders. _I am bound to your will now, David Karofsky, so long as you keep me satisfied._

"You mean having sex?" Dave asked dubiously. The voice in his mind chuckled.

_Not quite. I shall bend to your will all you wish, so long as you give me enough life force to survive._

"L-life force?"

_What did you think I was doing all these nights? I am not of your race Dave. I am what you would call a deamon. I crave heat, crave a warm body beside me. It would be like eating or breathing to you._

"And I'm not gonna die?"

_Of course not._

"Alright." David shrugged, rolling them over once more. "So... bound to my will. That sounds tempting." Kurt chuckled beneath him and pushed his hips backward.

~the end~


End file.
